The Story of Jasper's Life
by Dreamer4life16
Summary: Jasper's life story before he met alice and the cullens. this is jasper's life before and after he was a vampire. how does jasper handle things coming back from his past, things he thought were gone forever, how will his wife and family react? we jasper tell them the whole truth of his past? Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own Jasper/twilight, if i did jasper wouldn't be married to Alice. i do own amilia and jason tho

A/N Hi! everyone, this is me and my co author first story, were kinda nervous hope the story is okay! this first chapter isnt very long it's kind of a tester to see if we should continue. should we?

It was raining outside as I stared at the forest though my window, the Cullens were each doing there own thing, Rosie and Emmett were in the living room, Em was playing xbox and Rose was reading a car magazine, Alice was online shopping, Esme was in the kitchen making a meal for bella, Carlisle was in his study sorting papers for the hospital, Edward was playing the piano and Bella was listening and reading a book. As I reminisce back to my childhood.

-Flashback-

_the day I met her for the first time I was ten, me and my friend were playing tag in the field…_

_"Hey! Jasper I'm gonna get you!" Jason yelled as he ran after me._

_"No way!" I yelled and looked back as I ran faster, not watching were I was going. She was picking flowers, as I ran right into her both of us falling over and rolled down the hill. "Ow!" she cried out, when we stopped at the bottom. _

_"Watch where you're going jerk!" she yelled at him getting up. "sorry! You okay?" I asked getting up and offering my hand to help her, "yea-NO!"she screamed startling me "what? Are you hurt?" I asked freaking out._

_ " huh? No! you...you crushed my flowers!" she said kneeing down to pick up her flowers. "Oh sorry" I told her grabbing the last flower that wasn't crushed and giving it to her._

_ "Hahaha, dude! You shoulda seen yourself!" Jason said laughing as he came down the hill " you okay?" he asked still laughing a little "yeah I'm okay" I told him. "Oh? Whose this jasper? She's cute" he said in fake whispering_

_ "I can hear you, I'm not deaf!" she said glaring at Jason._

_ "Cute and with a temper" he said grinning, "shut up Jason!" I told him with a slap upside his head._

_ "Ow! Man.. what was that for?" he cried out, I ignored him and turned to her " my name is Jasper whitlock, it's nice to meet you and I'm sorry for running into you" I told her holding out my hand and grinning a little. _

_She took my hand shook it " I'm Amilia Johnson and it's okay, don't worry" she said smiling. _

_A/N soooo that it people! what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW! flamers are welcome BUT try and be gentle._

_hopefuly we will see you again in the next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hey guys! so here's chapter two. We hope you like it! **

******Disclaimer: We don't not own jasper (unfortunately) BUT we  
do own the plot and our OC's. **

* * *

That day was the beginning of the most wonderful friendship and love, it's a day I won't forget. Jason was right she was cute, no… beautiful would fit her better. She was the most beautiful being I had ever seen, after that first meeting in the field, I found myself drawn to her even at such a young age. Everything she did I found captivating and beautiful, the way her face would light up like the fourth of July, every time she was excited or the way her eyes would go a warm honey color every time she smiled. We played together almost everyday, and the days we didn't I found myself counting the minutes. Was it love? Even at such a young age? Four years had past since I had first met her, I found myself liking her more, more then I should have as a friend. It was that day I found out I loved her, even though I knew on some level I loved her, but still… still it hit me like a ton of bricks. Left me gasping for breath.

-flashback-

It was a hot day, with only a light breeze, I was helping out in the fields on the bit of land my parents owned. I could feel the sweat rolling down my face 'damn heat' I thought grumbling slamming the shove in the ground.

"What I wouldn't do for something cold right about now." I mumbled wiping sweat of my face, grabbing the shovel and swinging over my shoulder I made my way to the barn. Once there I put the shovel up against the barn and made my way to the house, just as I ran up the steps the back door swung open and a young girl of 14 carrying a tray with drinks.

I grinned at her when I saw the drinks "Amilia I could kiss ya!" I told her grabbing some purple color drink and taking a big gulp. She grinned at the boy "your mama and I thought you could use somethin' to drink" lifting the tray so he could see the jug and cup on it. "ya'll thought right, just about to come get somethin' way to hot out here" I told her slightly grinning.

Then frowned thinking something 'what was she doing here?' thinking this I decided to ask.

Looking at her as she poured herself a drink I asked "so what are you doing here? Didn't you say ya had somethin' to do?" she frowned slightly "why? Trying to get rid of me?" she asked pouting.

I shook my head quickly " no no just you said-" I started just to get interrupted " I know what I said jazzy" grinning when I frowned at her nickname for me, I actually didn't mind her saying it, everyone knew only she was allowed to get a ways with it.

she continued "I just finished up earlier then I thought I would" she told me taking a sip of her drink " right I see…." Taking another drink of the strange purple drink "By the way… what **is** this?" I asked gagging a little.

She grinned at me "good huh? Made it myself" she said looking mighty proud of herself. "Yeah it's good but…." I said looking at her " how much sugar did you use?" she looked a little sheepish when I asked "uhhh well your mama said four tablespoons but" she said wrinkling her nose and pouting a little.

"I tasted it, didn't taste sweet enough so I add five more" she said looking at me innocently. I groaned 'no wonder I tasted so sweet, girl's got a sweet tooth in her!' I shook my head and sighed. "oh! Guess what jazzy!" she said startling me outta my thoughts, frowning again at her use of that nickname, I asked her "what is it?" she smiled at me, that smile that captivated and made me a bumbling mess.

" well today Claire was saying how she liked-" I stopped listening at that point and just watched her.

She was glowing and her eyes danced with excitement as she talked, she leaned up against the rail and chatted on. She closed her eyes and smiled as the wind blew past and I watched as her hair flew across her face, my breath caught in my throat.

She looked content and peacefully and I caught myself thinking 'what would it be like to just kiss her? Why did she effect me so much? Did she know what she was doing to me?' I shook my head a little at that last thought 'she probably has no idea' I closed my eyes and sighed.

When I opened them another gust of wind blew past, it made her hair fly everywhere. She looked back at me "jasper?" she mumbled and smiled at me her eyes shining. Then it hit me like cold water being dumped on me, like falling from a high tree just to hit the ground and be completely winded.

I Jasper Whitlock was in love with Amilia Johnson

* * *

**A/N so that's chapter two! Did you like it? Hope you enjoyed it as much as we enjoyed writing it****! please review! we would love to hear what you thoughtof it**


End file.
